The present invention relates generally to recording and playback of data, and in particular, to the recording and playback of aircraft data.
Recording and playback of aircraft data is important for many purposes, such as for determining the operational state of an aircraft, or for determining the cause of an aircraft accident.
The ARINC standard is utilized for aircraft data acquisition and playback. Conventional personal computer interface cards, such as conventional ARINC 429 interface cards, provide software that allows recording and playback of avionics data, whereby that data cannot be recorded or played back in a random access manner. This leads to difficulty in reviewing aircraft data in real time or at a later point in time.